


Does this fit me?

by maaark



Series: That future AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, They're happy here because they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaark/pseuds/maaark
Summary: Tim and Jason clothes shopping. That's it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: That future AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Does this fit me?

**Author's Note:**

> There are somethings that I changed here, please remember this is an AU.

‘Jason, how do I look?’

‘The jacket looks good on you but, hmm, it doesn’t fit you right stylistically?’

‘Stylistically? Is that even a word? I mean I like it, I don’t own a lot of leather jackets but this cut is just too nice.’ Tim replies, while slowly spinning around the mirror to check the fit of his jacket.

‘What I meant is, these leather jackets isn’t probably a look you could stay with? Wait, no, it makes you look like a different person.’ Jason answers back and starts handing a clerk a pile of clothes that he picked out. ‘Can you find these in medium for us?’

‘Different how?’ Tim questions as he takes off the jacket.

‘Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but at your most comfortable, which is right now, even if you wear that your not going to look as badass as you think you’ll be. It looks as if I gave that jacket to you since it became too small for me.’ Jason looks at Tim while answering as if he was analyzing a particularly interesting subject. ‘This isn’t like ten years ago we’ve changed and now whenever I look at you, I still see that badass MOFO but I like this softer look we’ve built up for ourselves.’ As he was saying this he slowly comes up behind Tim and embraces him from behind looking at their healthier, happier, and slightly older reflections

‘You’re right’ Tim sighs, ‘We’ve been through a lot these ten years and there’s probably some things that we shouldn’t try to revive…I could still wear your jackets though right?’ Tim grins up at Jason. ‘And you make it seem like we’re so old we haven’t even hit thirty yet.’ Tim laughs as he squeezes Jason’s arms

‘It still seems so long ago…’ 

They stay there for quite sometime just basking in the quietness that settled between them through the chaos of people shopping around them. When the clerk returns with the items Jason asked her to find Tim tries them on and finds that he likes what Jason has picked out for him. As they were in they were in line to pay for their items, Jason notices that the leather jacket has made it back to their pile.

‘Sweetheart, I thought we agreed to ixnay the leather?’

‘Well, this one is for you’ Tim replies without missing a beat. ‘I mean my husband is still a certified badass and truthfully when he’s worn it enough times I’m gonna steal it.’ 

Jason laughs, puts his arm around Tim and pulls him close. He presses a kiss to his husband’s forehead and says, ‘Well, I’ll wear it around a lot then. At least we never turned into those heathens who wear their pants around their knees’

Tim also laughs and leans into Jason ‘I think I prefer it that yours were around your ankles’

‘Mr. Peters, what scandalous thoughts you are having’ Jason gasps pretending to be shocked.

‘Well, Mr. Peters I learned from the best. Now come on let’s get this paid, Alfred is due to arrive soon and we don’t want to keep him waiting.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think? I'm thinking of delving deeper to before they got to this point and this present time.


End file.
